Speed isn't everything
by Hoshi Akarui
Summary: Amy is the "Speed Alchemist" and always happy-go-lucky. However, she may be the only person alive that knows the location of the philosopher's stone! (Did I spell that right?)
1. Episode 1 Amy and Roy

Hoshi Akarui – Hello! This is my first FMA fanfic on so NO COMPLAINING! I just stared liking FMA and I've only watched 4 episodes of the anime and read most of the Manga. Here it is!

**Episode 1 – Amy and Roy**

"Brother, when are we heading back on our search?" Al asked. "Who knows. We're stuck in central until we're allowed to leave" Ed yawned. "As long as we're stuck here, let's not try to bump into the colon-" Ed had spoken a little too soon. "Get it away from me!" came a scream from the ally. "But Roy, it's just a little kitty! Are you afraid of it?" a small yet firm voice answered. "Dogs are better!" the colonel's voice yelled. "I'm going to be late for work if I put up with this nonsense any longer! "You're heartless Roy!" the voice whined.

A young girl came running out and bumped straight into Al. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Al apologized. "No, it's my fault. I'm such a klutz, I should of watched where I was going" the girl replied. "Come on Amy, I don't have all day" Roy stepped out of the ally. "I do. You don't" she protested. "Why me. Why me. Why, why, why!" Roy muttered. "Hello colonel" Al greeted him. "What're you doing here?" Ed mumbled. "I have to take HER to work" Roy mumbled. "You're saying it like it's a bad thing. I'm a state alchemist too!" Amy complained. "How old are you?" Ed looked at her suspiciously. "14."

Al and Ed looked as if they were going to die of shock. "But you look like you're 10!" they exclaimed. "I passed the State Alchemist test about a month ago. Today's my first day on the job" Amy explained. "I mean… you're like 4'10!" Al exclaimed. "So? He's about 5" Amy pointed at Ed. "What's your problem huh? I'm not short!" Ed yelled. "I'm not saying you are" Amy looked puzzled. "I was just estimating your height. I'm sure you'll grow a LOT taller judging from your body build."

"I don't whether to strangle you or thank you" Ed grumbled. "Let's go Roy! I don't want to be late for my first day at work" Amy turned to Roy. "NOW you want to go! And call me COLONEL MUSTANG. I'm your BOSS!" Roy yelled. "Boss, smoss" Amy stuck out her tongue. "You'll still be a dog lovin pervert either way" "Get back here and apologize you weasel!" "Nuh-uh!" As Amy and Roy rounded the corner, you could hear "Dogs are better!" in the distance. "That was odd" Al announced. "Never heard of her before…" Ed wondered aloud.

Hoshi Akarui: The next chapter a LOT funnier. (Did I spell that right?) The drama is kinda invisible right now, But it'll come.


	2. Episode 2 – god help us all mostly Ed an...

Hoshi Akarui –

For Schitzo Bunny – As I said before, I've only watched 4 episodes. Second of all, I know Ed the youngest alchemist – Amy's 14 and she became a state alchemist at 14.Ed became a state alchemist at **12, **which means he's still the youngest alchemist (I guess…). And I know Roy doesn't scream because of a kitten, I just wanted to make it like that . And do you think Ed wants to beat up a poor, defenless girl then SHAME on you!(this chapter will prove otherwise…) You're ruining my fun (Cry's in corner) I hope I don't get anymore reviews like that. (sniffs) If you want to critize me, don't be so harsh.

**Episode 2 – god help us all (mostly Ed and Al. And maybe Arstrong)**

That stupid Mustang ruined my day again!" Ed kicked the trash can with his left foot (Note – since this his metal foot, he succeeded in creating a hole and his foot stuck inside) "Brother…" Al watched as Ed attempted to shake loose of the trash can's grip. "Outta my way! Outta my way!" Amy went zooming by. "What was that all a-" Ed began. The response was bullets flying everywhere. "Come back here Amy! Take that back!" Riza shouted, still shooting.

"Okay…" Al stated. Clang! Once again, Amy had succeeded in running into Al. "I'm sorry, now if you'll excuse me-" Amy was about to run off again. "We'll let you go when you EXPLAIN WHY THE 1ST LIEUTENANT IS TURNING THIS PLACE INTO A (beep) -HOLE?" Ed yelled. "Yes, I'm a bit curious why she's um… firing at you" AL inquired.

_10 minutes ago…_

"Hello 1st lieutenant" Roy mumbled as they reached his office. "Hello Colonel. You seem… exhausted" Riza pointed out. "She's just so damn fast…" Roy panted. "That's why they call me the speed alchemist! I think…" Amy said aloud. "Not even sure of your own name…" Riza smiled in her thoughts. "Well, I bet YOU can't SHOOT me! I bet you can't even FIRE those guns!" Amy raged.

_End flashback_

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO BLACK HAYATE!" Ed exclaimed (see episode 13, I think…) "Is Black Hayate a person?" Amy wondered aloud. "No, it's Hawkeye's dog" Al explained. "What did she do?" Amy asked. "She almost shot him for peeing on the wall…" Ed murmured. "Now I've got you!" Riza exclaimed. "Nice chatting with you, but I gotta go!" Amy said. "You're not going anywhere!" Riza grabbed Amy by the arm. "Heh heh. Sorry?" Amy asked. "YOU"D BETTER BE" Riza pointed her gun at Amy's forehead. "Now now 1st lieutenant, this is only a K+ fanfiction" Al tried to reason with the half-sane officer. "Right now, I don't think she cares" Ed said. "Hmm, you're lucky I'm in a good mood." Riza put away her gun.

"Bye-bye!" Amy waved as Riza walked away. "You're still not afraid of her…?" Ed glared at her. "If she shot me then I would have been afraid of her!" Amy laughed. "…" Al replied. "So what do you want shorty?" Amy asked. Ed's eyes got all dark. "Uh, brother doesn't like being called 'the word'" Al whispered. "You mean short?" Amy replied aloud. Ed started twitching. "Yes" Al whispered. "How about 'height-challenged'?" Amy asked. "YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME ANYWAYS!" Ed yelled. "How tall are you?" Amy asked randomly.

"Why do you want to know?" Ed growled. "Nothing, nothing" Amy whistled. "It's just how can you accuse me of being shorter than you if I don't if I really am! And besides, I'm a girl so it's okay to be short!" Amy stuck out her tongue. "Oh sure, blame the gender factor" Ed mumbled. "And now I shall take my leave. Adios losers!" with that, she sped away from the 2 brothers.

"Where's my messenger, she was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago" Roy mumbled. "Apparently someone didn't read her resume (did I spell that right?) before she was hired" Hughes grinned. "I'm sorry I'm late Colonel!" Amy panted as she opened the door to his office. "And your supposed to be the speed alchemist" Roy grumbled. "Where were you're the past 15 minutes?" "Escaping the murderous wrath of 1st lieutenant Hawkeye" Amy grinned. (Insert crickets chirping)

"Today's been too weird to comprehend." Ed said as him and Al walked down the administration building's hallway. "Uh…Ed? It's about to get weirder" Al stated. "Greetings Edward Elric!" came a familiar voice. "Uh boy." Ed shook his head. "Hello Major." "What are you doing here?" Al asked. "I was just about to ask you the same" Armstrong replied. "Shouldn't you be on your search for the philosopher's stone?" "I wish we could. There's just not a single lead to its location. Not even a rumor!" Ed answered. "Well, their HAS been a rumor going around that –" Armstrong began. "IF YOU TELL THEM, I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH ISN'T A PRETTY ONE." Came a haunting voice. "You aren't in the state to be giving out threats Amy Yu" Armstrong huffed. "Shut up! And don't say my last name!" Amy snapped. "You know her?" Ed asked. "Yes. And sadly I know him back" Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, you are just a defenseless little –" SNAP.

"Next time you say that, I'll break you're neck" Amy growled as Armstrong dangled by a rope, his feet tied to the ceiling. "Now for you two. You guys are looking for the sorcerer's stone, right?" Amy asked. "It's Philosopher's" Al pointed out. "Wrong fanfic. Okay… sure. Well I think I may be able to help you find it."

Hoshi Akarui – I finally found out what Mary-sue means. Sad. Anyways, I tried changing her so she isn't that much of a Mary- sue (I think…). But I think now she's kinda a rip off or Ed's personality (sweat drop). Oh well. It works.


End file.
